thelyinggamefandomcom-20200213-history
Thayer Rybak
Thayer Rybak, is Madeline's brother. He always had a thing for Sutton even when they were kids. Thayer soon develops feelings for Emma as well. He is a wizard with technology and is having his own app being created. He helped Sutton discover Emma. Thayer is a member of the Rybak Family. Background Thayer left Scottsdale to start a game app in L.A. and to get away from Alec. He is unemployed and his little sister is sending him money every once and a while. He has a thing for Sutton since they were kids. Season One Thayer is first shown when Sutton logged off of talking to Emma in Being Sutton. During the rainstorm they were stuck inside together. She stayed at his place although it is said Sutton sleeps in his bed while he sleeps on the couch. He helped Sutton find and track down the house where her mom and Emma used to live, by a photo given to them by Emma's original adoptive parents. When at the house with Sutton they find a painting on the ceiling and discover Emma's and Sutton's mom painted it. In the corner of the painting they find her name 'Annie Hobbs'. Later in the episode Sutton said she was thinking about going home because Emma was taking over her life. Thayer said if she went home he might as well because there was nothing in LA for him, because he thought he was never going to make the next 'Angry Birds'. Sutton said that he should stay because he was great at making video games, and that he was smart and talented. While Sutton was trying to convince him to stay, Thayer interrupted her with a kiss. She kissed him back, but quickly pulled away, saying that she couldn't be with him because she already has a boyfriend. Thayer stood there, disappointed and upset, while Sutton walked away. Later we see Sutton going through her pictures online and she saw Ethan kissing Emma. While Sutton got upset and closed the laptop, Thayer entered the apartment. He is upset that Sutton did not like him the same way he liked her. He angrily tells her not to shut it so hard or she'll break it. He tells Sutton that he is going out somewhere and doesn't know when he will be back. Sutton suddenly changes her attitude and asks Thayer why he doesn't stay. Thayer asked why he would and Sutton grabs his head and kissed him. Thayer kisses back and then pulls away, asking her if she's sure she wants to do what they are heading towards, but then he quickly says never mind and continued to makeout with her passionately. When he realized Sutton didn't want him, he left L.A. and met Emma. He has been helping her as well. He might have a crush on Emma , and she also might return his feelngs. Season Two TBA Personality Thayer is a bit of a computer nerd. He's smart, strong willed, determined. Relationships Emma Becker go to Emma and Thayer Emma and Thayer didnt know each other that well at first, but as the season progressed they started to know each other better. Thayer starts to develop feelings for Emma, and Emma may have feelings for him too. As you saw in the season finale, we may be in for a surprise in season 2. Sutton Mercer He's always liked her and wants to be with her but she doesn't like him that way. Although she slept with him it was only to get back at Ethan. Madeline Rybak Thayer and Mads have a close relationship as siblings. They've been there for each other through thick and thin. Charlotte Chamberlin Thayer and Char are good friends. Thayer may of had feelings for Char but she left town before anything could developed. Alec Rybak Alec and Thayer have a rough relationship. Alec tried to control Thayer most of his life, which led him to flee to L.A. Ethan Whitehorse Ethan and Thayer at first were on a enemy level, mostly because he and Sutton slept together and Ethan still has feelings for Sutton. Soon they look over their hatred and become friends Physical Appearance Thayer is a tall fit fair skinned young adult. He compared to his sister and father has a lighter skin tone. Appearences Season One *Being Sutton *Double Dibs *Twinsense and Sensibility *Over Exposed *Bad Boys Break Hearts *Escape from Sutton Island *Never Have I Ever *Sex, Lies, and Hard Knocks High *East Of Emma *O Twin, Where Art Thou? *Pleased to Meet Me *Black and White and Green All Over *Dead Man Talking *Reservation for Two *No Country for Young Love *Not Guilty As Charged *Weekend of Living Dangerously *Unholy Matrimony Season Two * Books In the book series, Thayer is described to have been very good-looking with his hazel eyes, black hair, arrow shaped lips, and an overall look of mystery. Both Thayer have killer rage issues. Gallery Thayer1x14.jpg Thayer1x12.jpg Thayer1x11.jpg Thayer1x03.jpg Thayer1x02.jpg Thayer1x08(1).jpg Thayer1x08.jpg Thayer1x10.jpg The-Lying-Game-S2-Cast.jpg ThayerS2PromoCloseup.jpg ThayerTLGS2.jpg TLGS2Promo.jpg Cheat-Play-Love(8).jpg Cheat-Play-Love(7).jpg Cheat-Play-Love(6).jpg Cheat-Play-Love(4).jpg Trivia * His sister was sending him money before his dad gave him a check. * His father wants him to become a D.A. like him. * He's game app company is expanding. * Like Ethan he has feelings for both Emma and Sutton. * He has killer rage issues. Category:Characters Category:Rybak Family Category:Males Category:Deuteragonist Category:main characters Category:Season 1 Characters Category:People Who Know of Emma/Sutton Category:Sibling Category:Season 2 Characters